El bosque
by Zakuro Hatsune
Summary: Las mew's se van al bosque para relajarce, pero no saben las terribles "sorpresas" que les esperan ahi.   No saben que se dirigen a su propia muerte ya que... solo 2 sobreviven...  ¿Quieren saber quienes?, ¿Quieren saber que paso?...  solo entren y lean..


El bosque

Un grupo de adolescentes va de vacaciones a una cabaña afuera de un lago. Para entretenerse en la noche, usan un juego de mesa, todo va bien, hasta que alguien pregunta por uno de los integrantes del grupo. Al no encontrarlo en toda la cabaña, deciden ir a buscarlo al bosque o que gran erro cometieron cuando decidieron hacer eso, pero primero iniciare contando todo desde el inicio:

Mint, Lettuce, Ichigo, Pudding y yo fuimos al bosque para relajarnos de tanto estrés de las clases que últimamente nos habían atacado. Tomamos todo y nos fuimos al bosque, jugamos tranquilamente como antes había mencionado un juego de mesa hasta que Pudding nota que Lettuce no estaba entre nosotras así que la fuimos a buscar por las afueras de la cabaña pero, no tuvimos suerte así que decidimos ir a buscarla en al bosque si tan solo hubiese sabido lo que nos esperaba nunca hubiera entrado a ese sitio.

Ichigo como es la líder nos dividió en dos grupos, ella con Mint y yo con Pudding. Nos separamos para buscarla, pero en todo el trayecto no pude dejar de sentir una presencia y un fuerte escalofrió me recorría todo el cuerpo. "Zakuro-oneesan estas más pálida de lo normal" recuerdo que me dijo Pudding en todo de burla, yo solo me limite a sonreí como siempre ya que por lo fuerte que me tomaba la mano ella estaba asustada.

Buscamos por un buen rato, tanto que Pudding se cansó y yo la tuve que cargar en mi espalda. Regresábamos a la cabaña, Pudding estaba dormida en mi espalda, yo no dejaba de sentir ese escalofrió en todo mi cuerpo y la sensación de que alguien me observaba pero no le di gran importancia hasta que de la nada una cruz que siempre traía desde que tengo memoria empezó a temblar, lo atribuí a que me estaba moviendo con más dificultad así que seguí caminando.

Cuando estábamos a punto de salir del bosque escuché los gritos de mis compañeras, rápidamente corrí hacia ellas. Cuando llegue ahí, vi la escena más perturbadora que eh visto. Lettuce estaba tirada en el suelo del bosque muerta, con sus ojos de fuera, sus intensitos estaban salidos y con su propia sangre estaba escrito: "Salgan de aquí antes de las XII AM, o… sino sufrirán el mismo destino que esta chica".

Mire mi reloj y vi que eran las 11:49pm, solo teníamos once minutos para salir de ahí así que les dije a las chicas que saliéramos pero…Mint estaba aterrorizada por la imagen e Ichigo estaba en shock, hice todo lo que pude para tratar de sacarlas del trance, cuando lo hice volví a mirar mi reloj "11:58 pm" "¡CORRAN!" solo atiné a decir.

Todas corrimos, la sensación de que alguien nos miraba se intensificaba cada vez más con el tiempo. De la nada vi como a Mint se caía, de sus cuencas oculares salieron sus ojos como si alguien se los arrancase, dio un grito aterrador, yo solo voltee sin dejar de correr y al igual que Lettuce, le salieron los intestinos y con su sangre se escribió en el suelo: "Ahora tu eres la próxima…Pelirroja".

Ichigo dejo de correr de la nada yo también me detuve. "No. Corre Zakuro, tú debes salvarte a ti y a Pudding yo ya no tengo esperanza", y después de decir esto ella cayo y como le paso anterior mente a Lettuce y a Mint le salieron los ojos de su cara, sus intestinos se arrancaron y con su sangre se escribió en el piso: "Ahora será turno de esas dos chicas que están quietecitas".

Corrí, corrí como nunca en mi vida solo corría, pero sentía como algo me estaba empezando a tocar las piernas para tirarme yo solo trate de saltarme para seguir corriendo y así sucedió cuando vi que al fin salía del bosque algo me tiró, de repente sentí como algo se ponía en mi cara y grité. Mi cruz que en todo en ese transcurso se había vibrado del centro que tenía una gema roja brilló y sentí como esa cosa que me tenía capturada me dejaba y aproveche para salir de ahí.

Cuando al fin salí note que Pudding no se había despertado con todos esos gritos y que, lo más importante, no se había alejado de mi pero cuando mire del límite del bosque con la cabaña observe que con sangre estaba escrito: "Que suerte que llevabas esa cosa contigo sino, serias mía ahora. Ahora nunca entres en mi territorio de noche Attm: Kumi-sama"

Ahora véanme aquí tres meses después, después del incidente estuve en terapia por un mes y lo único que me mantenía de pie era ver la cara inocente de Pudding cada vez que me iba a visitar. Nunca dejare que Pudding se entere de esto así que me siento aliviada al compartir esto aunque sea en mi diario pero desde ese día me jure nunca entrar al bosque de noche y menos a ese en particular.


End file.
